Listen to Your Heart
by Mysterious Angels
Summary: Bella was dating Jacob before he imprinted. Now she feels like she doesn't belong with the pack. But when her friends find out what happened, will they tear apart her relationships with the pack? Or bring her to her soul mate?
1. Chapter 1

**It just came to me and I had to write it! I hope you will like it! Song is Listen to your Heart, and I don't own it.**

Chapter 1

''Bella, I am so sorry this has happened to you,'' my best friend, Angela, said to me. I was currently in my room, crying, because my heart was ripped out of my chest and broken right in front of my eyes. My boyfriend, Jacob Black, just made out with another girl. But in a way, I didn't feel as sad as I should be. Yes. I am heartbroken, and yes, he was my first love; but I wasn't suicidal over it. The reason I felt this way, is because he imprinted on her. I still remember how he looked when he looked at her. So happy and in love. More than he was with me. It isn't his fault, he found his true love, his soul mate. But if she hurts him, not even Jake, who is a werewolf, will stop me from killing her.

''I expected it to come, just not this soon.'' Angela knows everything about the pack. Because she got imprinted on by Seth. Such a carefree boy, so sweet, they are the cutest couple ever.

''Bella wanna-'' But Angela didn't get to finish her sentence because there was a loud bang on the house door.

''BELLA SWAN OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR BEFORE I BREAK IT DOWN! YOU KNOW I CAN AND WILL!'' Ah, I was wondering where Leah was. My best friends are Leah, Angela, Emily, and Kim. We are all like sisters. There is Leah, the oldest and most protective of us. Then Kim, second oldest and will hunt down anybody and everybody who hurts us and is obsessed with fashion. Emily, who is the sweet one of the group and loves to cook. Angela, who is the smart and comforting one. And then there is me, the shy and clumsy girl that everyone want to date and pick on. I was wondering when the girls would hear the news.

''Come on, lets go. Before she and probably Kim break my house,'' I said to Angela as I got up. We made it down the stairs, when they started banging on the door again. I got to it and opened the door as fast as I could, and down came Leah, Emily, and Kim. Splat! Next thing I knew I was on the ground with Kim on top of me.

''Hey beautiful, how you doing?'' she asked me. She was just lying on top of me, like she owned the place.

''Doing pretty fine, darling'' I said to her. We laughed and she got off of me. Leah came over to me and basically hugged me to death.

''Are you okay Bella? We heard what happened and got here as fast as we could,'' she asked.

''I am doing fine, honestly!'' I said after she gave me a glare. So I changed the subject. ''Where is Kim?''

It worked.

''I don't know...what here she comes,'' Leah said after a moment. In came Kim with a baseball bat, a metal one.

''Kim, please tell me you aren't going to-'' Emily started.

''You know for damn sure what I am going to do. I told that mongrel what would happen if he hurt Bella. Did he listen, no! So let the consequences be known!'' Kim said as she walk though the front door and into her care. ''You coming? Leah, I know you want a piece of him as well. Angela and Emily, don't even deny it. You both said you were going to neuter him if he did this, now get in the car!'' Kim yelled. We all got in the car in a second.

'Jacob,' I thought,' you better run, cause the saying ''Hell Have No Fury Like A Woman Scorned'' is about to become realistic. Hopefully God watch over you, for we all know your going to die.

**This was going to be a oneshot, but I got carried away! There is a poll on my profile on who Bella will end up with, do it! REVIEW!**

**0 reviews- no chapter**

**5 reviews- short chapter**

**10-long chapter**

**WHICH WILL YOU DECIDE?**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is dedicated to kristeejo and psychovampirefreak, for one was first to review this and the other favored and following me! I love you two :)**

**Jacob's Pov!**

'Holy crap! I just imprinted! I imprinted on Jessica, Jessica Stanley. Oh Jessica, her beautiful hair, pretty face, amazing body, an-'

''Jacob! Dude are you even listening?'' said a voice. I turned around to see that the whole pack was behind me.

''Hm? What did you say?'' I said.

''Wow,'' said Seth,'' I REALLY feel bad for you, even scared.''

I blinked at him. ''Why? I imprinted! You should all be happy for me?'' That seemed to make the tension go up. I heard growling and I looked up to see Seth, Sam, and Jared shaking. ''Whoa, come down guys!'' I said frantically.

''YOU STUPID-'' Seth started yelling.

''-LITTLE PIECE OF-'' Sam screamed.

''-HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO BELLA!'' Jared finished. Bella? Oh, Bella! My girlfriend, well I guess not anymore. They all looked ready to tear me limb from limb.

''Why do you guys even care about her?'' I said back to them.

''In case you have forgotten, OUR imprints are practically sisters with Bella, which make her our sister in our eyes!'' Sam said.

Jared chuckled darkly,'' I would say I feel bad for you- but I would be lying!''

I stared confusingly at him. ''Why would you feel bad for me?''

''Sweet I get to tell you!'' Seth told me, '' You have to hide from Emily, the scary calm sister, you have to deal with Angela, the yelling sister, you also have to deal with Kim, the revenge sister, than last but certainly not least- you have to deal with Leah, the fiery kick-your-butt sister. You might as well make your funeral arrangements cause when they are done with you, you will be dead,'' Seth finished.

I think my whole face is pale. I forgot all about Bella's sisters! Yes, they aren't really sisters, but they are in their hearts. Oh wow, I am really done for.

''If I were you I would make a run for it,'' Jared said. But it was to late. A car just pulled up and I heard the doors close.

''JACOB BLACK! YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE SO I CAN BEAT THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF IT!'' yelled Leah and Kim. Oh, I am dead!

**REVIEW FOR ME BITCHES! LIKE REALLY...REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am not going to lie, this is my favorite chapter in this story...I love how Kim and Leah are...I made those two characters like my besties in real life. So you can imagine my pain with them, like no joke, I almost DIED driving with those two...any way I will let you guys get to reading...ENJOY!**

Chapter 3 (I think)

~Kim's POV~(In the car, before they get there)

I am going to kill that boy. First I am going to neuter him with my metal baseball bat. Then when he is crying, I am going to beat the living shit out of him, werewolf or not! Then Leah and I are going to-

''KIM! KEEP YOUR FUCKING EYES ON THE ROAD! YOUR GOING TO KILL US, THEN JARED, SETH, AND SAM ARE GOING TO KILL ME FOR NOT SAVING YOUR ASSES!'' Leah yelled at me.

''Sorry, sorry! I wasn't paying attention!'' I said sheeplishly. Well, this isn't the first time I almost killed us. Leah isn't the best driving either. ''Hey your not a awesome driver either!'' I said back at her.

''No shit sherlock! She almost ran us into a semi truck!'' Emily said to the both of us. I remember that!

''Ah, good times...good times,'' Leah said while smirking at us.

''Okay girls, down to business!'' I said cheerfully. ''I get to neuter the son of a bitch, Leah gets to tie him to trees-don't forget to tie him up like a starfish-, Angela and Emily get to practice there pitches, and batting on him, then Bella is going to show up looking sexy as hell-''

''Wait, what? I have to look sexy? Why?'' Bella asked me. Leah, Emily, Angela, and I all rolled our eyes at her. She can be so, so pure sometimes.

''Because! You have to show that ass, how hot at sexy you are!'' Angela said. We looked suprisingly at her. ''What? Just because I look sweet and nice on the outside, does not mean I am on the outside!'' She told us.

''I don't know what the fuck happened to you, Angie, but all I know is that I LOVE it!'' Leah said, giving our girl a high five.

''Well, now that we got that covered...we can finally go shopping for a new outfit got you, Izzy! I know exactly what-''

''KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE FUCKING ROAD, KIMMY!'' all the girls screamed at me.

''Look at the upside- we are here now!'' Izzy said to us.

I gave the girls an evil smile as I parked the car. ''Ready ladies?''

''Yup!'' They all said, even Bella! Right before we got out of the car 'U and UR Hand'' came on by Pink.

''Fits the moment doesn't it?'' Emily said. Haha, it does! I cranked it loud got out of the car with my bat. I went over to Leah and counted to three.

''1...2...3...JACOB BLACK! YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE SO WE CAN BEAT THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF IT! Leah and I both yelled. We smiled to ourselves.

''Got your stuff girls? Because this is going to be one hell of a beat down!'' I said as Jacob came out with a scared expression. The pack came out behind him as will. Sam, Seth, and Jared, came out and ran at us, giving their proper girls hugs.

''Don't hurt him to bad, sweet heart,'' Jared told me.

''No promises,'' I told him. In the corner of my eye I saw Jacob, trying to sneak away. ''Where you going Jakey Poo?'' I asked him all fake sweetness. ''Leah, get him!'' She got all wolf and pinned him down. I ran over to her, told her to change back, and have her clothes.

I knelt down beside him,'' You actually thought you would get away from us. Be mistake,'' I told him. ''Leah get the rope, the thick ones to, so he won't break free. And if you do,'' I turned my attention to Jacob, '' And if you do...I will just get the boys to bring you back,'' I said with an evil expression. When he was finally all tied up, I said only three words.

''Let's play ball,'' I said as I swung my bat.

**I AM QUITTING THIS STORY! **

**Okay, now that I have your attention...Hey my peoples! I have an announcement to make! You guys can choose who imprints on Bella! Great, I know...all you have to do is go on my profile and click the poll link, not that hard! :) **

**Also I am making another story that is Twilight...it is a Bella/Seth multi-chapter one. They are best friends and Sethy Poo has a crush on Bella, but will they stay friends or become more? I don't even know! So please check that story out because I know you love me, if you didn't why are you still reading this long ass Authors Note? Haha gotcha...Oh, and one last thing...**

**REVIEW MY BITCHES**

** ~ Mysterious Angels**


	4. Chapter 4

**Really guys? I am very disappointed in you! No reviews, no fav. story or fav. author, and no followings! I am very upset with you guys :(**

Chapter 4

~Leah POV~

Kim right now is beating the living shit out of Jacob. He looks like he wants to cry, but isn't. That stupid son of a bitch, deserves this and more. I look over to the rest of the boys and see them looking on, not worried about anything. And I swear I heard Jared say, '' That's hot.'' Oh boys... I don't thing Jacob is going to pee right for a while..ha ha.

"Hey Kimmy! Can werewolves have periods?" I yelled. She stopped hitting him for a second.

''I don't think so...why?"She replied.

"Because I think Jacob just started his!" The others were laughing their asses off and the boys were dying. Kimmy just went back to beating the shit out of Jake.

''Kimmy! It's my turn to beat the dog,'' Emily said. I knew exactly what she was going to do, and it was evil.

After one more swing Kim stopped. Jacob looked relived.

''Don't be relived, now. I got something that will make you cry,'' Emily said, while smirking. She went over to his garage. I looked over again at the boys and their eyes were huge!

''A little birdie told me that you and Bells, built a motorcycle. That little birdie also told me how much you love it.'' Emily said, as she came back over with the said motorcycle.

''You wouldn't,'' Jacob said. His eyes wide.

''She wouldn't, but I would,'' Angela said. She had a slug hammer, and she looked like she wasn't afraid to use it. Then- BAM! She started hitting the motorcycle with all her might. And soon Emily came in to help. After they were done with it, they set it on fire.

''Hey asshole! You miss me?'' I said, while walking up to him.

''Go to hell, Leah,'' was all he said.

'' I've been there, vacationed there, HELL, it is my second home. I only come back here, to see my bitches,'' I said.

'' I am going to give you a choice,'' I said to him. ''You can either get my punishment now, or wait.''

''Hmm, I'll wait for it,'' he said.

''Ha ha, good. That is what I hoped you say,'' I said as I walked away from him. ''Lets go girls, we have business to attend to.'' We all got back into the car and busted out laughing. Kim drove out of the driveway. I looked back, directly at Bella and said-

''That was fun, now it is time for Part Two of our plan."

**Hahaha, I love how Jake justed strted his period in the middle of my story, now I have to deal with his PMS bullshit for the rest of this story. He is so damn selfish...**

**Please check out my other story, I always do two at a time and don't write others till I am done with both. So if you guys like my work I suggest I get some reviews...they make me happy :) And you want me happy so I can make this story as funny as it can be!**

**REVIEW FOR ME, MY BITCHES! LOVE YA =***

**~Mysterious Angels**


	5. Chapter 5

**Miss me bitches? Because I missed you! Here is another chapter...Enjoy!**

* * *

Leah POV:

Oh, I love Plan B! We are going to make Bella fucking drop dead gorgeous, even more so. Her dad just won the lotto, and damn lots of money right there. Lucky bitch…anyways we are going shopping, getting our nails and hair done, and more. We are getting our hair done first; Bella got highlights that made her look even more hot. Her hair was to her waist and curly. The rest of us just got a trim. We got out nails done, with me getting red, Emily purple, Angela and Kim got navy blue and Bella got a French manicure. I would tell you about our shopping trip, but then I would never shut up. Ha ha! We are now currently at Bella's castle of a house.

'' So, now what?'' Bella asked. Kim and I exchanged evil smiles.

'' We have to go to a bonfire for Black's imprint. Your invited, but we must make you look drop dead gorgeous, cause we need him to drop dead,'' Kim said.

''I call her hair!'' Emily yelled.

''I got her make up!'' I yelled.

'' We get the clothes!'' Kim and Angela screamed!

''I got, claim, and call this chair!'' Bella said calmly. She sat down on this comfy looking chair and just crossed her legs, like she owned the place. We all looked at each other and busted out laughing. Then we got to work.

Emily curled Bella's hair down her back, and braided her hair bangs back. She put a white flower in the back. I made her eye shadow a baby pink color, and added black eye liner on the top lid and bottom lid, to make her eyes pop. Then to finish off her eyes, I put black mascara. I put a small brush of blush on her cheeks and added sparkles on her cheek bones. To finish it off, a baby pink lip gloss. A total natural look, that made her look even more beautiful.

Kim and Angela picked out a pink shirt, which said 'love' with a heart. Black skinny jeans and a white jean jacket. Also some gray converse. ON PROFILE!

We all did accessories. We gave her black sunglasses, a butterfly necklace, and a cute bag. She looked beautiful. We got ready to, and all got in the car again to go to the bonfire.

**There it is, another chapter to my beautiful story! There is still a poll up to see who imprints on Bella! So do that for me!**

**Review my little Bitches!& =***

**~Mysterious Angels**


	6. Chapter 6

Hello readers! I have overheard rumors that stories were being deleted so I decided to make a site for my stories. It is like a blog in a way, but it gets the job done. Everything is the same and if you have any worries that it isn't me, just message me!

The link yo my site is on my profile! So check it out!

So I ask for you to check it out and follow it. I probably would put updates on when I will update the story on the site. Hope to see you there.

Any questions, please PM me! It isn't a bother and I would love to hear from you!


End file.
